


Erase

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Ginny leaves her mark on Harry.





	Erase

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> Originally written as a thank-you gift for r_becca.

Ginny pulled Harry into a corner besides the staircase. Trying not to make a sound, he looked curiously into her brown eyes. The quiet determination in them had him following her to the attic. Kneeling in the dust opposite her, he watched as she pulled out her wand and took his right hand. She rubbed her thumb over the scars before bringing his hand to her lips, kissing the back and then touching it with her wand. Her lip print had replaced the words. Squeezing his hand, she whispered, "For protection."

And vanished into the crowd of wedding guests.


End file.
